Sercian-Genovian War
The Sercian-Genovian War '''was also known as the '''Sercian War in Genovia, Sercian-Genovian Front '''and '''Sercian-Genovian Conflict '''was a military conflict fought primarily between the Principality of Genovia (Kingdom of Genovia) and the Republic of Sercia together with the sponsoring collaborationist Republic of Genovia. When the Kingdom of Genovia fought the Sercian Republics around the military combat operations around the principalities and countries broke out the war today. '''Background Declaration of War on the Republic of Sercia against the United States, Great Britain, Russia and China When President William MacPherson and Supreme Leader Terrence MacPherson speeches at the Presidential Palace and Assembly of the Republics in the capital city of Voruta, Voruta Capital Region, Voruta Province, has signed for the declaration of war on Sercian Republics against the three countries in the United States of America, United Kingdom, Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China was become to war and our preparing today was start the surprise attack was differences for the fellow countryman for the Sercian people. Attack in United Kingdom, United States, Russia and Mainland China The Republic of Sercia Navy and Air Forces had included them of all jet fighter and bomber planes was invading bombardment and carries out a surprise attack of all the General Headquarters and Military Camp Bases of the British Armed Forces and its defending the British Army, Her Majesty's Naval Service and Royal Air Force in London, England in United Kingdom. Among them the jet air raid invasion and bombardments of the Sercian Republic Naval and Air Squadrons was surprise attack of all American military bases around the Eastern United States. While them for the Sercian Naval and Air Squadrons attack the air raids and bombardments around the military bases and general headquarters of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation in Western Russia and Mainland China are around attacks the bases and headquarters of the People's Liberation Army of the People's Republic of China was invaded by the Sercian jet fighters and bombers are done again. The joint PRC-ROC jet fighters from the mainland and Taiwan was helped them by the Sercian Air Squadrons was retreated them to attack are protected them due to air raid invasion. Sercian Republic Invasion and Occupation in Northeastern Europe The Sercian Republic warplanes was around bombardment and invading attack in Northeastern Europe was gazed by the homelands by attacking joint troops of the combined EUFOR military forces, naval ships and jet fighters of the air forces was prepared the engagements under the air raid. When the Sercian Republic troops and military officers begins for the combat missions and operations of four countries in Northeastern Europe including Belarus, Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania was invaded the preparing attack until to still completed victory and captive to occupied was established. Retreat and Withdrew the Governments and Monarchy Declaration of War against the Republic of Sercia ''' When Queen Amelia of Genovia, Prime Minister Alice Goldwater and Chancellor Sebastian Motaz was speeches at the Genovian Castle, Prime Ministerial Palace and Genovian Chancellery in the capital City of Pyrus, Pyrus Metropolitan Area, Pyrus Contry was become declaration of war against the Sercian Republics included Genovia and joins the fight the enemy was prepared to invaded against the enemy hands was comes to retreat. '''Royal Genovian Governments and Monarchy moves and transferred in the North While the Government and Monarchy of the Kingdom of Genovia, the Military of the Royal Genovian Armed Forces (included Royal Army, Royal Gendarmerie and Royal Air Force without the Navy and Coast Guard was abolished by the Sercian hands) and the Genovian Royal Family was only retreated and withdrew to escape and leaves in Pyrus broke to war through transformed and relocated in the new capital city of Lexington, Lexington Metropolitan Area, Lexington Country was come to my new home and never exiled as the new principalities in Northern Genovia was never retreat by the enemy hands against the Sercians after the war declared. Begin the Invasion Bombardment and Attack in Southern Genovia Main Article: Attack in Southern Genovia The fleets and squadrons of the Republic of Sercia Navy and Air Forces between the jet fighters and bomber planes was operates and engagements for the surprise attack and carpet bombardments around in Southern Genovia by especially attack on the homelands by the Royal Genovian troops and civilians was invaded them to air attack among them by the military and naval fleets of the Royal Genovian Navy and Coast Guard in Pyrus was crashed them to enemy attack again until the initial landings by the Sercian Republican troops. While the dissolution of the Royal Genovian Navy and Royal Genovian Coast Guard was dissolved are all military and naval ships and submarines are sunk and destroyed by the Sercian Republic naval and air squadron hands. Initial Landings and Engagement Operations ''' '''Southern Genovian Offensive and Battle of Pyrus Main Article: Southern Genovian Offensive ''and Battle of Pyrus '' The Sercian Republic troops under the Republic of Sercia Army, Constabulary and Military Police and Marine Corps was invaded and occupied the initial landings around in Southern Genovia was fought the major attack by the Royal Genovian troops and military officers are began the military offensives and campaigns. When the Battle of Pyrus begins to offensive fight for the modern urban fighting. Sercian Republic troops enters the invading capital city of Pyrus is located in Pyrus Metropolitan Area, Pyrus Contry was around of all districts around the capital and largest cities was gazing attack by the Royal Genovian forces was concludes to our legacy between house to house and building to building was attempted the siege. The Battle of Pyrus was finally aftermath the operating battles in almost few months, the Sercian Republican forces gaze to decisive victories in Pyrus and they captive and occupied around the city and among the Royal Genovian troops surrenders by the brave of Sercian Republics. After the Sercian Republic victories in the Battle of Pyrus, The Sercian troopers of the Republic of Sercia Army, Constabulary and Military Police and Marine Corps was sending offensive of enemy front lines around the military campaigns was invaded around Southern Genovia was surprising fire and attack by the Royal Genovian troops under the Southern Genovian Defense Forces between Royal Army, Royal Gendarmerie and Royal Marine Corps was under the sieges. After the Southern Genovian Offensive of almost the long battles and sieges in few months, The Sercian Republic troops are victories and captive in Southern Genovia among the Royal Genovian troops was found surrender and they retreating and withdrew today. Central and Northern Genovian Offensive Main Article: Central Genovian Offensive ''and [[Northern Genovian Offensive|''Northern Genovian Offensive]]Category:Sercian-Genovian War Category:Military of Genovia